


Carmilla Meets Fanfiction

by SilentSiren



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSiren/pseuds/SilentSiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Carmilla accidentally finds herself as a fandom famous author without even realising it or intending too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carmilla Meets Fanfiction

You’ve read these fanfictions that Laura has so enthusiastically shown you and scowled your way through the explicit section as your distaste for the young, and in your opinion, naive, writers grows. You’ve read several stories now and noticed the pattern in them all; it’s almost as if some of the writers have copied and pasted the stories with only a few words changed and names replaced. The standard of writing does not at all match up with what you are used to, these tales of girls screaming out their lovers names and sex lasting a mere four paragraphs is starting to really become irksome. Then, somehow, in between thinking that these people need to be reminded of what ‘real’ writing is, an idea slips into your mind and so a story begins.

You never intended to become one of these fanfiction writers, the whole idea still seems a little embarrassing to admit because it’s so new to you, but by the end of the day you are forced to admit that what you have written is in all honesty a fan fic. It was created with the intention to show off your masterful skill with literacy but you see through your own self-deception and almost can’t quite believe what you have done.

With your short blonde roommate in mind you have essentially written an account of one of your escapades together. Staring at the screen you shake your head with incredulity because it’s so absurd! You, writing fanfiction? Who’d have ever thought! But that is what you have done, names have been changed to protect your identities and an alias created on a website you are still figuring out how to use, but a fanfic is what you have created. You give a short laugh as you go through registration and post the story, proud of your quiet achievement and gift to the world.

One thing is for certain though, you never expected the response you receive from it. It strikes you a week a later to check how many people have read it, but when you do you find your self astonished; tens of thousands of people have read your little creation! A fair number of people have left comments, most asking for you to write more and all with high praise of your story, one person even calling it an artwork. People are following your story and marking it as their ‘favourite’ too.   
It has a surprising effect on you as you find your mood lifting and spirits rising.

Not long after this you start receiving messages from fans asking you directly to write more stories for their favoured ship. At first you brush it off and ignore them for you do not have time for such trivial matters but as the messages flow in regularly with an increasing number every day, they start to persuade you. You weigh up the pros and cons and figure that as long as no one knows you are the author of these stories, then perhaps writing could be a good hobby for you. After all, you have certainly read enough books in your lifetime to be a master of English, and you’d like to think that after all your years on the earth, you have a way with words.

So a second story you create. And then a third, and a fourth and then you suddenly find yourself up late in the middle of the day writing out a detailed draft of your first multi-chapter story. You find it oddly expressive and it surprises you how much joy you gain out of writing, how much of your soul is being poured out into these little works of art and most of all, it shocks you to realise that writing is providing you an outlet for problems that you previously hadn’t even realised existed. Writing was turning out to be a life changing adventure.

Then one day as you wonder through campus you hear someone mention your online alias. It makes you stop and you hover for a moment, pretending that you are looking at something on your phone and not listening in on the conversation happening a few metres from you.  
Two girls are seated on a bench in the hallway with their laptops open as they point out things on their screens to each other. The first girl with dyed green hair, the one who mentioned your username is pointing to her screen as the girl next to her, with vibrant blue hair, leans across to see the screen. They speak in hushed tones so as not to be overheard but you smirk and take a moment to thank your extrasensory hearing as you listen to the green haired girl verbally promote your story.

“Is it a guy or a girl who writes these?” The girl you dub as “blue” because of her hair asks.

“We don’t know, their profile is totally blank and they never comment or respond to messages. They don’t go on the message boards and we can’t find anything else by this user anywhere but you should totally read their stuff, they’re fandom famous and the stories are amazing!” The girl likewise dubbed “green” explains.

_What?!_

The comment strikes you by surprise.

_Fandom famous?!_

You knew that people liked your stories but with your busy schedule, you hadn’t really paid that much attention to the fandom you had chosen to post your stories in or your status in its community, so to hear how popular you had become in a few weeks was a genuine surprise to you.

The news leaves a smile on your face for the next three days until Laura comes into the room one day, “It’s you, you’re the CreatureOfTheNight.”

The smile is wiped right off your face and you tilt your screen down where you have a story in progress open in Word.

“What’s that Cupcake?”

“You’re CreatureOfTheNight, the fan fic writer that everyone on campus and in the fandom is raving about! It’s you! I know it is!” Laura exclaims excitedly jumping onto her bed.

You sigh, “How did you know?”

“Well my friend was talking about your stories today in my Lit class and when I read it I just knew! I mean, you wrote us, how could I NOT know it was you?”

“Touché.”

“Actually that makes so much sense now, CreatureOfTheNight, you’re a vampire, wow I’m stupid for not realising that when I heard it… But then again, I never would have expected you to write fanfiction! But oh man it’s so obvious now!”

“Yeeaaahhh, I’d appreciate it if you didn’t go around telling everyone it was me either.”

“But your stories are beautiful, you write the characters so well! There’s so much emotion, depth and passion and and-”

“Laura,” Carmilla interrupts.

“Hm?” She stops her ranting.

“I wrote you.”

“I know, you wrote about us and our love life. I remember feeling what you wrote those characters doing and it gives me shivers just reading it, I-”

“Laura no, you’re missing the point. It’s not about us, well, it is, but it’s mainly about _you_ ,” your gaze flicks away from the girl for a moment because it’s easier to say the difficult words when you can’t see her, “It’s about how _I_ feel about you.”

Laura's silence strikes a moment of fear in you, enough to make you look back at her but you find she is smiling, waiting for you to see that she understands you love her, “I know,” she says gently, “And I hope that by now you understand how I feel too?” You nod and then Laura moves on because she knows you don’t like to talk about your feelings in great depth or for very long, “So how exactly did you end up as one of the most famous writers in a society that you frown upon?”

You look back to the computer on your lap and tell her nonchalantly with an arm behind your head, “I did not intend for this happen, I merely wanted to show these youngsters what real writing was.”

“Uhhhh huh,” Laura does not sound so convinced.

“What? It’s the truth, I got tired of reading story after story of girls screaming all the time because it’s quite unrealistic. I mean sure, some people are rather loud but I haven’t seen much diversity in these stories you've had me read. For instance, you whisper, others don’t say anything at all, why can’t these writers write that?” Laura blinks purposely a few times, saying nothing, and then she moves off her bed and onto yours, taking the laptop from you and opening Chrome, “Hey what are you doing?”

“You clearly haven’t read _enough_ fan fiction because there is a ton of diversity, you just have to know how to find it,” Laura explains as she opens several tabs on your computer with no sign of stopping.

“Oh my god, Laura no!” But while you are saying no, it’s because you realise that your roommate has successfully managed to pull you into a world that you had been avoiding for a very long time. Now she’s pulling you deeper into the abyss of fandoms, ships, and crazed fans but somehow you just can’t bring yourself to resist anymore, especially when you look at Laura, Laura with her tongue poking out as she’s intently focused on the screen in her search for things for you to read.

_Dammit._

There truly is nothing you wouldn't do for this girl.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean absolutely no offense to fanfic writers and I'm not referencing any one particular author, I love you all, you all write amazing stories! Keep up the great work <3


End file.
